Agent
This article is about the character. For the episode, see The Agent. The Agent was a character in Club Penguin, and is a character of the Club Penguin Shutdown ''series. He is voiced by Michael Gonzalez. Background Biography Since the shutdown of the original ''Club Penguin, he is known to be the only Elite Penguin Force (EPF) agent to survive. In The Agent, he was at the Underground Pool, and met Lil Jeffy. From what it seems, he has a history of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), and goes into a state of panic when he sees multiple dead bodies or when discussing what the EPF has done in the past. In The Strangers, the Agent and Lil Jeffy investigate Puffle Hotel. The Agent investigates the roof while Lil Jeffy investigates the Spa. In The Fall and The Strangers, the Tuba Gang Leader and the Purple Republic go to the Puffle Hotel attack Agent and his allies, despite this, some of the members of the Purple Republic defied the Tuba Gang Leader and the Strangers just before the battle to join the trio. After making allies with said members, Agent went to the roof with the others. Agent claimed that they had to jump to the Mall's glass and enter its interior. He claimed that they should jump into the fountain to avoid any injuries. As the group was falling, Agent pushes Lil Jeffy closer to the fountain while the Floppy Green Penguin wraps their arms around his back, presumably in order to cushion his fall. Agent hit the floor, suffering major injuries and falling unconscious. He then wakes up, coughing. When he sees that Lil Jeffy made it into the fountain, Agent tells him that the fall was a risk they had to take. His left foot is twisted and his arm is broken, but he claims that he will live. One of the surviving members of the Purple Republic sees the Tuba Gang Leader and the Strangers outside the Mall Entrance and thinks that he should go to kill them. However, Agent interrupts him claiming that they would die if they do that. The member kills an injured survivor who continued screaming from the pain with a sign, thus driving Agent into panic, thinking that he should have stayed at the Underground Pool and joined the deceased Purple Republic Rebels instead, as well as saying that he doesn't deserve his life. The said member of the Purple Republic hits him with a piece from the Mall's fountain to keep him quiet, or at the very least put him out of his misery, which causes him to bleed and give signs that he is dead. As of The Passage, however, he is revealed to be alive, though in The Leaders it turns out that his injuries were severe enough to damage his brain and put him in a state of Intellectual Disability. As a result, he is not capable of self defense. Despite this, he seems to have retained some of his memories, as he recognized Lil Jeffy in The Chase. Until The Wasteland, it was unknown whether he still has PTSD or not, but he was not affected by the hollowed out corpse of the Floppy Green Penguin, albeit he may not even realize it is a corpse. After being abandoned by Lil Jeffy in The Wasteland and sitting up, it is revealed that despite his brain damage, Agent still has PTSD. Upon seeing the corpses of the penguins at the Dock, he enters a state of panic and shouts as if his speech has been unaffected. Appearance He is a red penguin wearing a professional-looking suit. Since his accident in The Consequences, he is shown to have a broken arm and a broken foot Personality In his debut, Agent was quite charismatic, friendly, and willing to save someone in danger, as seen when he was welcoming towards Lil Jeffy after saving him from the pool. He was also intelligent and highly resourceful, most likely from his experience in the EPF. However, he has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. His known triggers are discussing the EPF, discussing the casualties of penguins after the shutdown, or seeing a mass amount of dead bodies. During a PTSD episode, he will usually blame himself for the deaths of other penguins and feel he deserves any misfortune that comes to him. He will also engage in self destructive behavior, as seen when he attempts to take his own life by knocking down his own equipment and hitting his head against the pool windows. His episodes can be stopped once he realizes a penguin needs help (When the pool flooded and Lil Jeffy drowns), or by slapping him. He was capable of self defense before The Consequences, likely due to his EPF training, and will only kill because of this. In The Leaders, he was revealed to be mentally impaired after surviving a usually deadly blow to the head, and had a very childlike personality as seen when he played "got your nose" with the corpse of the Floppy Green Penguin. This did not affect his memories or PTSD, however. In this state, he is incapable of self defense and will instead cry once hit. He is speech impaired (unless he is having a PTSD episode), but is still capable of talking nonetheless. When hungry, he says things like "hungry" and "belly" until fed. Relationships Lil Jeffy Agent was allies with Lil Jeffy until he fell unconscious in The Consequences. It seems as Lil Jeffy sees Agent as someone to fight his battles and act as a body-guard, as revealed in The Chase. In said episode, Agent recognized Lil Jeffy. Despite Agent's brain damages, Lil Jeffy does not seem to show any concern to that, nor he is aware of Agent's current state, as he only focused on fighting the Tuba Gang Leader. Despite Agent being in no condition to fight, Lil Jeffy still brought him with for his journey to the Ski Hill, suggesting he may somewhat care for him. This suggestion is proven false, however, as Lil Jeffy was quick to throw the injured Agent off his makeshift sled for an injured penguin who promised food. Initially, Agent in his brain damaged state was apprehensive upon not seeing Lil Jeffy until having another PTSD episode. It is unknown whether he now harbors resentment towards Lil Jeffy or not. Tuba Gang Leader The Tuba Gang Leader was a former enemy of the Agent before he was killed and eaten by the Cannibal. Floppy Green Penguin The Agent does not seem to be bothered by the odd appearance of the Floppy Green Penguin, nor does he seem to be aware that it is a penguin corpse being controlled by a group of puffles. He was immediately accepting of them joining him and Lil Jeffy. It appears as if the puffles which control the penguin corpse care for Agent, evidenced by the fact that they stayed behind with him after Lil Jeffy abandoned him. They are willing to help him out of his PTSD episodes, as evidenced when they slap him on the back to help him to snap out of it and push onward for unknown reasons. The Cannibal After discovering the mentally impaired Agent, The Cannibal spared his life and took care of him until Lil Jeffy took him away. It's shown that the reason for this was because the Agent's childlike mannerisms in his injured state reminded the Cannibal of a little girl, possibly the Cannibal's daughter, that was once part of his life and very close to him. Appearances Season 1 * The Agent * The Strangers * The Alliance (flashback) * The Fall * The Consequences * The Plan * The Passage * The Leaders * The Chase Season 2 * The Hunter (Minor) * The Reunion * The Wasteland * The Reward * The Gathering Specials * Halloween * Halloween 2 Kills Quotes Stable Condition: * "You're not apart of the Elite Penguin Force are you? No, I suppose there are no other agents left other than me of course" * "I've been down here, since the shutdown itself" * "I've received a message just this morning, this message should receive information about a safe haven where others are surviving peacefully" * "Not in good condition, not all all, but this will do" * "Lil_Jeffy!" PTSD Condition: * "It's not what it looks like...I wasn't apart of it...the others...THEY did it!!" * "I've been so alone down here! Please give me a second chance!" * "NO....NO!! WHY?! WHY DO WE DO THIS?!" Unstable Condition: * "I got your nose! Honk! Honk! Tehehehe" * "Need....EAAAAAAT!!...Belly....Belly..." * "Lil...Jeef? Lil Jeef! Lil Jeef! Lil Jeef!" * "Belly...Belly..." Trivia * Currently, Agent is the only known character who is aware of what the Elite Penguin Force has done in the past. ** Due to him being mentally impaired, it is unknown if he will ever reveal what had happened. * Throughout the series, Agent has had three PTSD episodes. ** In his debut episode, where he was discussing the EPF, *** Somewhat stopped upon him witnessing Lil Jeffy drowning. ** In The Consequences, after having flashbacks when trying to talk about the EPF, *** Stopped by the surviving Purple Republic member hitting him in the head with part of a penguin statue. ** In The Wasteland, upon seeing all the bodies at The Dock, *** Stopped by the Floppy Green Penguin slapping him from behind. * Originally it was thought that Near Human Intelligence was going to kill off the Agent in The Consequences. However, the Discord server confirms that Agent was brought back due to fan demand. Near Human Intelligence was unable to just bring back an uninjured Agent, so he was left with severe brain damage. * It's possible that the Agent tries to prevent himself from swearing, saying "mullet" in place of vulgar words. * Despite that he was supposed to be the only EPF Agent left, both Rookie and Gary have been seen alive at some point. * Despite vowing to never let any penguin die again, the Agent will still kill out of self defense. * Near Human Intelligence has confirmed that the Agent is not Jet Pack Guy. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allies